officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
The Kongs
Fact Slam * Have fought several wars amongst themselves and other tribes. * The only civilized group to ever come from Africa. * Retroactively learned math thanks to timeloops and Cranky Kong. Info The Kongs are a fearsome tribe of gorillas who live in the DK Island , which is technically part of the Mushroom Kingdom. They were created by Shigeru Miyamoto, but heavily expanded on by John Nintendo in his novels. History The Kongs came from Africa and were once a regular band of gorillas. However, due to chance they discovered the ancient city of Ife, which the Yoruba people believed was where the world was created. It was here the Kongs retroactively learned math and were mysteriously timelooped to a jungle in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, some of their family was left behind. A New World When the Kongs came to DK Island it was completely untamed, no one in Mushroom Kingdom dared set foot in it. The Kongs were not the first to be timelooped there. There were many bands of gorillas who also came from Ife around the island. There was a formidable group of gators who had timelooped from the Everglades, who called themselves the Kremlings. On top of this, various animals who had timelooped from Skyrim lived in mead halls in the mountains and explored the seas nearby the island, and were known as the Snowmads. Rise to Power Not much is known about this time, but through many wars and alliances the Kongs rose to become the dominant power on the island. This was over a span of hundreds of years. After the Kongs rose to power they built a civilization that was very advanced for a bunch of gorillas. They created great inventions, such as the barrels and blue barrels. They also created cocunut guns , planes, and a way to grow banana trees easily. Their main goal however, was to create a timeloop back to Ife to reunite with their old family, and bring them to their new home. Note: This section will be heavily expanded when John Nintendo's new novel comes out. A Dangerous Power The elders of the Kongs rightly believed that a god controlled time, and could open a timeloop for them. They called this god Eludamare Kong. Every night the Kongs would pray and offer bananas to their god, and he eventually responded to them. Of course, this was Abigor, the evil god of time and not their Eludamare Kong. Abigor sent the Minions to eat all of the bananas and starve out the Kongs, and the trouble bugs to burn their barrels and the jungle. Unfortunately for him, the Kongs domesticated the Minions and trouble bugs to have them actually help the Kongs and fight their enemies. They were also encouraged to continue their prayers, as they knew they summoned the timeloop god. Eventually this led to Abigor respecting them, and he taught the elders the power to open their own timeloops. In doing this, they also learned about their big prophecy. The Prophecy The elders all saw very similar visions. In all of their visions, a group of people, after a large battle against his followers, face off against Abigor. After the group defeats Abigor, the leader ascends to the skies and becomes the new god of time, bringing peace and stability to the universes and leaving time alone. The arguments soon ensued about who exactly this group of people was. At first, the elders agreed it had to be the Kongs. But shortly after this consesus, a new group of people came to DK Island. Enter the Koopas Just days after the Kongs learned how to open timeloops, and about their prophecy, the young Bowser Koopa and his troop flew in on an airship. They wished to start an uprising against the Toadstools, reclaiming the Mushroom Kingdom for the Koopa Troop. Bowser also knew (from his own visions from Abigor) that he would have to deal with the Mario family pretty soon. Bowser wanted any allies he could get, even gorillas. He promised sovereignty over DK Island in exchange for support in any uprising that may occur, and for the current Donkey Kong to timeloop and kill off Grandpa Mario (then known as Jumpman) before the family could become a problem. This caused many fights among the elders, but eventually they submitted to Bowser and the Donkey Kong was on his way. Enter the Toads The Kongs eventually recieved word from a trouble bug that the Donkey Kong had been kidnapped by Jumpman. The elders did not know what to do, the Donkey Kong was obviously not strong enough to lead the tribe. They decided that a Kong would be randomly chosen to rescue the Donkey Kong, and in doing so would become the new Donkey Kong. This happened to be one of the youngest Kongs, who we now know as Cranky Kong. It took a lot of time for the elders to open a new timeloop, and in the meantime Captain Toadsworth visited the Kongs, asking for their allegiance in the revolution the Koopa Troop was planning. Unfortunately for him, he mispoke and said "alledgiance" instead, and the pro-Koopa Kongs took advantage of this. They would use this technicality later to betray him. Toadsworth also wrote about his experiences with the Kongs and what he knew about their culture. The Donkey Kong Country series is based off of these writings. Most of his writings are misinformed and in turn a lot of what he says is flat out wrong. Most notably, he believed the Donkey Kong was just the name of one Kong, instead of a title given to the cheif of the Kongs. The elders of the tribe gave him a big bushel of bananas and a couple Minions as a gift, and sent him on his way. Soon after, Cranky returned with the rescued Donkey Kong. The Cranky Era When Cranky returned, he was named the Donkey Kong. He wished to change the support of the Kongs to the Mario family, as he believed they were to complete the prophecy. He fought with the elders for years, but they eventually submitted and let Knowing Mario would eventually fight the Koopas, he decided that opening diplomatic relations with the Toads, the Koopas main enemies. To do this, Cranky participated in the first ever Mario Kart. Coincidentally the grandsons of Jumpman, Mario and Luigi were participating! Unfortunately, he was never able to meet them Category:Kongs